


Something Else

by LoryPop



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-06 22:56:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3151454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoryPop/pseuds/LoryPop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lon'qu spent too many nights wide awake worrying about her, and now he couldn't sleep because the empty space beside him is finally filled - and it breathes softly and sighs and looks beautiful. </p><p>[Set after my previous work, Reach Out, but not really needed to fully understand.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Else

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to [Reach Out.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3124832) It's recommended to read it before, but not really needed. 
> 
> Self beta'd, so I apologize for any mistakes since my English is kind of rusty. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Since they reunited, Lon'qu feels like he can't take his eyes off of Robin.

He is afraid she will disappear again if he ever looks away.

 

* * *

 

They head to the room where Robin is staying for the time being inside the Halidom. She is all smiles and emotions on edge, and Lon'qu can't help but feel his lips curving upward at her every action.

 

* * *

 

They change themselves to sleep as soon as they get there, tiredness washing over them after such an emotive day.

(He can't believe he never noticed _how_ alluring Robin looks in her sleep gown).

 

They lay on the widish bed, Robin takes his hand, kiss his knuckles good night and falls asleep almost immediately.

 

* * *

 

As usual (before her disappearance), they don't touch. Both share the same bed since they revealed their engagement to everyone, but Robin was always so comprehensive of his phobia it was slightly painful.

 

Lon'qu spent too many nights wide awake worrying about her, and now he couldn't sleep because the empty space beside him is finally filled - and it breathes softly and sighs and looks beautiful. 

 

* * *

 

His hand is shaky and he still can't get used to this feeling, but he wants to touch her _so_ much. It's as they haven't shared that precious moment of reconciliation, as they haven't touched at all since she came back to him, as they have never kissed before-- 

Lon'qu can't forgive himself for that first kiss.

He should have been the one to make the first move, to make it special, to have the courage to do so.

 

And suddenly, he's awfully aware of Robin's lips, slightly open and looking too inviting, and his hand is still shaking and hanging in the air.

 

* * *

 

A few moments of hesitation later, he presses a fingertip on her bottom lip, all soft and curious and exploring. She sighs just a bit deeper and purrs, and Lon'qu thinks it's worth all the courage it took him to reach her.

 

It was too rewarding, in fact.

 

* * *

 

His heart wants to break through his ribcage, but he cups her cheek in his hand and starts sliding his thumb on her lips, as careful and slowly as he can. Robin sighs again, holding her breath a little longer, so deep her voice comes out as she exhales.

 

He feels his own face warm up at her reaction, and feels something entirely new. He feels as if this is too much and too little at the same, as if he can't ever touch her enough to satisfy this  _thing_ that warmed up his chest and now spreads through his whole body.

 

* * *

 

He is so embarrassed for overreacting like this that he's glad Robin can't see him.

 

Except she can.

 

Lon'qu hasn't noticed before that she is already looking at him through her lashes, half lidded eyes full of sleepiness and _something else_  he can't pinpoint exactly - but it sends shivers down his spine. 

 

* * *

 

They can't tell who is the first one to lean in, locking lips and bodies after holding their gazes at each other for a full silent moment.

(It doesn't matter, after all).

 

Robin smiles, and Lon'qu feels like he isn't afraid of touching her anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't write sex scenes _(:3」∠)_
> 
> I'm so sorry
> 
>  
> 
> Another piece that wrote itself, during a whole sleepless night because insomnia + terrible weather. 
> 
> My objective was to write something that conveyed emotions without using dialogues. I hope I achieved that?


End file.
